The Amulet of Pleasure
by I'm the reason the rum is gone
Summary: Wolverine finds a mysterious pendant in the snow. Now, the Avengers are after his new found property, who happens to be a former princess of a different dimension! COMPLETE!
1. The Story

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel. Warning: This story has slight incest and talkings of rape and slavery.

Chapter 1

_This mission is going to fail. I can feel it. _Logan thought as he ascended the steep mountain while Storm and Nightcrawler provided cover. Scaling this mountain wasn't the problem; it was what was at the top that would be the problem. The Sentinels were waiting for them and he needed to do what he did best.

Logan finally got a good grip and was climbing faster with Nightcrawler right behind him to catch him. Nightcrawler had offered to teleport Scott, Logan, and Peter up, but Logan had opted to scale. Scott and Pete were waiting for Nightcrawler to come back to get them and put them on top of the mountain.

At last, Logan reached the top. However, there was a problem. There were no Sentinels up here. It was all for naught. Scott and Peter appeared behind him as Storm set down behind Scott.

"Where are they?" Scott asked.

Logan sniffed. He was about to say something when gold caught his nose. He went to investigate and stopped.

"Logan?" Storm asked.

"Quiet." Logan growled. He took another step and kneeled down. Digging through the snow and dirt, he found the item he was looking for. He grabbed it and studied it. It was gold, pure gold with crystals in it. The crystals were white and there was an inscription on the chain that held the pendant. _You are the master of the pendant. No other can touch this without certain death. _

"Well, isn't that special?" Logan said, holding it up. 'Don't touch it. You could get killed and maimed or something. What do you make of it, Scott?"

"I don't know, Logan. Apparently, you are the master of the pendant." He chuckled.

All of a sudden a light of blue came from the pendant. Logan dropped it and went into a ready position. The rest of them followed suit. The light swirled around Logan and finally settled on the ground. From there, it rose into a distinct feminine form. The light became a woman with black hair, blue eyes that were the same color as the light, and a blue dress of satin that was cut off on top of her breasts and under her vagina. She was clearly a vision and Logan was attracted to her immediately.

"Who are you?" Scott asked, but the woman remained silent. "Answer me or I'll have my team make you answer." She still remained silent. "Alright, Nightcrawler keep her from going anywhere. Logan, get her to talk."

"Alright, I'll try." The woman's eyes flicked to him in recognition. "Who are you?"

"Morgan, my lord." The woman's voice was like music.

"Where are you from?" Logan asked.

"A rare dimension, my lord." The woman hesitated.

"Go on." He prodded.

"A dimension of slavery, my lord." She took a breath. "I belonged to the prince until he discarded my pendant."

"How does the pendant work?" Logan asked.

"I do not know, my lord."

"What happens now?" He looked at Scott. The woman held her peace.

"Leave her." Scott said, turning around. Peter and Nightcrawler were utterly shocked. "I don't want to be responsible for this woman. She probably has a home."

"My home is that pendant." Morgan looked at Scott now. "I am bound by law to follow him." She pointed to Logan. "If you leave me here, I will die. I cannot live long without a master."

Everyone looked at her and she shrunk back. Logan put a protective hand on her, but she jumped. He smiled at her and looked at everyone else. She shivered and Logan was at a loss of what to give her.

"Logan, she's your responsibility. She's not a mutant which means that she may be taken from you." Scott said.

"Thanks, Scott." Logan said in relief.

"Halt, that is Avengers property!" Iron Man came from behind them and grabbed Morgan. "She is in our custody and she has to come with us."  
"No, please. I have done nothing. Please let me go." Morgan pleaded. Ms. Marvel came out with Ares and Spider-man.

"This woman is a wanted fugitive." Ms. Marvel stated.

"I know nothing of which you speak. How dare you turn on your gender!" Morgan grew angry and broke Iron Man's grip. "You have no idea who you are dealing with. I cannot be the person you seek because my master just found me. I have never been to this dimension, nor out of the pendant since coming to this dimension."

"Morgan, calm down." Logan said calmly. She instantly quieted and sat in the snow, shivering.

"Logan, I think we can take it from here." Iron Man looked at him.

"No, I can take it from here. I'm an Avenger. She needs to be in Avenger custody. End of story." Logan looked at the Avengers. "What did she do?"  
"She aided the Dr. Doom in trying to take over the world." Iron Man said.

She whimpered and crawled to Logan with her pendant in hand. She looked at him and he stared at her coldly.

"Is what he says true?"  
"No, Master. Know not who this Dr. Doom is. I only wish to be warm and serve you."

"Will the pendant keep you warm?" Logan inquired.

"Yes, Master."

"Then go back into the pendant and I will call you when we get to warmer weather." He decreed. Without another word, she disappeared and became blue light. The blue light went into the pendant that instantly appeared in Logan's hand. "She wasn't lying. She was telling the truth."

"I give her custody to you, Logan." Iron Man said. "She is never to leave your presence, for if she does, we will imprison her and interrogate her."  
"She'll die if you do." Logan answered.

"What are you talking about?" Ms. Marvel asked, coming over.

"Didn't you hear her? She can't live long without her master, which is me apparently. I have questions of my own for her." Logan said.

"Well, we can make you the guard of her cell so she doesn't die." Iron Man suggested.

Logan sighed and followed the X-Men back to the jet. He held the pendant in his hand and contemplated. There was a faint whimper from the pendant and if he didn't have acute hearing, Logan wouldn't have heard it.

"Morgan." Nothing happened. He shook the pendant. "Morgan." She appeared and kneeled at his feet, waiting. "Tell me what happened to you."

"As you wish, Master." She sat at his feet and was completely unaware that Nightcrawler and Peter were listening to her. "I don't remember my birth or my birthday, but I am immortal and I cannot die unless I am separated from my master for too long or my master wills my death." She blushed.

"What? What is it?" Logan asked.

"My master is very attractive." She blushed again. The others chuckled.

"Go on. Tell me the story." Logan said, ignoring his friends.

"I only remember what my masters wish me to remember. I have no memory of my first 4 masters. My last master, the prince of my home dimension picked me out of hundreds of women to serve him."

"What about the other women? Are they slaves as well?" Logan asked.

"Most women in my dimension are slaves. Some are freed to give their masters children and the only women in the dimension who are not born into slavery are royal family members."

"I'm sorry I interrupted you. Continue." Logan asked politely.

"I do not mind. No master has taken an interest in me as you do. The prince abused me to no end. I would go weeks without food. I would be tortured to the point of agony. He would whisper 'do you like that, Sister?' and despite my protests, he would continue. He told me I was born into the royal family for his pleasure alone."

"You are a princess then?" Logan asked.

"It appears so, my lord. I do not remember part of one beating. The prince violated my body continuously to sate his appetite for his incest."

"I'm sorry." Logan said.

"I am a slave, Master. I was made into one. Women in the royal family who are unfit to become consorts to their brothers are sold into slavery. The prince hated that and desperately tried to get me back. He found me and paid triple my worth. He said that he deserved me, my other sister should've been the one to go to be a slave."

"You never refer to him as your brother…" Nightcrawler observed. Logan nodded at her.

"He isn't my brother after what happened." She sighed and continued. "One night after he violated me, my sister found us. She called my father who was pleased the prince had found me. He was ready to welcome me with open arms until my brother said that I was nothing but a slave. He didn't even try to keep me. He said that I was no longer his and that I should just disappear. I complied because I had no choice. My last memory of my family is my sister making love to the prince and my father grieving that the prince would do such a thing to the woman he loved." She had tears in her eyes.

Logan wiped her tears. "You do not have to be a slave any longer. I can free you and you can be mine. Show the prince that you are worthy, Princess Morgan."

Morgan stared. "You offer me freedom?"


	2. Introduction

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel. Warning: This story has slight incest and talkings of rape and slavery.

Chapter 2

"Your freedom, yes." Wolverine looked at her, but the look in her eyes was of pain.

"I can't. I would betray my people." Morgan looked at him.

"Logan, I can't help but think she was sent here to help you with something." Kurt mused.

"What would that be?" Logan asked.

"That's for you to figure out." The blue elf sat next to Morgan who shied away from his presence. "Please, Morgan. We are all friends. I want to ask you some questions."

She looked at Kurt and then at Logan. Logan nodded with permission. She looked back at Kurt. "Alright."

"You have standing permission to make friends with the X-Men, Morgan." Logan said. "I don't believe you need permission to have friends."

"Friends?" She looked perplexed. "What's that?"

"It's a group of people who have similar interests, are on an equal footing, and have fun together." Logan explained. It wasn't really his forte.

"Morgan, I wish to know. What is the religion like in your dimension?" Kurt asked excitedly.

"The king is a god, born to lead his people and be worshipped. He chooses a mortal queen who ascends to being a goddess on the wedding night." Morgan took a deep breath and continued. "The princes are imbued with divine birth, but they do not become gods unless they ascend the throne. Princesses remain undivine unless they marry their brothers or other relative on the throne."  
"Anything else?" Kurt pressed.

"I do not believe so." Morgan looked at Logan. "How long until we go to my new home, my lord?"

"We are almost there."

Kurt looked at her. "Morgan, do you have any abilities besides your immortality?"

"I can call the elements to use in a fight, but I do have a unique ability that no one knows about. Not even the prince." She smiled then. "I can make objects appear out of thin air with great concentration."

"You'll have to show me sometime." Logan smiled at her.

"As you wish, Master."

"You must learn to call me Logan, Morgan."

"I couldn't. I would be breaking the rules. I must call you my lord or master. There is no middle ground. I wish that I could follow your request, but it is impossible, my lord."

Logan sighed as the Blackbird touched down and said, "Fine, but I will not require you to live in your pendant. I want you to live in my room however. I don't want you getting hurt if you cannot be that far away from me."

"Yes, my lord." Morgan nodded.

"We should also take you shopping." Logan said, raising an eyebrow.

"All my clothes are in the pendant. I can also make my own from thin air." Morgan looked pleased with herself.

"That's fine. Come on, I'll show you to your room since the kids are still in class. You don't have to deal with them if you don't want to." Logan was explaining.

"Hello, Princess Morgan. Welcome to the School for the Gifted. I'm Charles Xavier."

"Hello." She curtsied and waited for the man in the wheelchair to speak.

"I see. Well, perhaps you will break away from your slavery eventually, my dear. I believe Logan may be the kind soul you are looking for." Xavier smiled.

"Thank you, Master Xavier."

"Oh, call me Charles, your highness."

"I haven't been called that in a very long time." Morgan looked at Logan.

"If you want to use that, then you can." Logan said.

"I wish to use 'your highness'." Morgan asked.


	3. Melancholy

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel. Warning: This story has slight incest and talkings of rape and slavery.

Chapter 3

Morgan was melancholy all of the following day. Wolverine was at a loss of what to do because he could order her, but he had offered the princess her freedom. It was a little weird.

Logan couldn't take it anymore. "Why are you so depressed?"

"I miss my family, my lord." Morgan answered with tears in her eyes.

Logan couldn't understand why. Maybe the incest was important to the royal family there, who knew? Logan couldn't fathom why she would want to go back. She was royalty, but her family had sold her into slavery based on her beauty and realizing his mistake, the prince didn't even try to correct it.

"Your brother cast you away." Logan said.

"I am bound to him as I am bound to you. The royal family is incestuous, Master Logan."

"Then maybe I should free you…" He muttered.

"I would be bound to you for the rest of my life, which is forever." She said in a whisper, tears rolling down her check. "Could you support me for that long?"

"Why wouldn't I be able to?"

"What if you got sick of me?" Morgan asked coldly, then softened. "I did not mean…"

"I know what you meant." Logan growled.

That was the last time she spoke. She became a ghost, even to Logan. The Professor would go to Logan's room most days to engage her in conversation, but his report was always the same. _She doesn't speak. She drinks the tea and I hear her thoughts of cold and death. She longs for death for what she said to Logan._

Logan entered his room one day to find her asleep. He went over and kissed her, moved her to his bed and pulled the covers up. She shivered slightly, then got a smile on her face and opened her eyes slowly.

She saw him and was overjoyed that her master would take care of her like this.

"Master! Do you forgive me?" Morgan quickly remembered herself.

"I did. You haven't spoken in three weeks. I forgave you when it happened. You don't need to be melancholy all the time."  
"I wish to please you."

Logan was taken aback. Was she offering to please him?  
"If you wish it, my lord." Morgan said, humble.

Logan needed no invitation. He pounced on her as she giggled. He removed her clothing, careful not to scratch her skin with his claws. He ripped his own clothes off and immediately let her please him.

"You were amazing." Logan said, two hours later as he got his clothing back on.

"Thank you, my love." Morgan gasped as the words came out. She was beyond embarrassed and hid under the sheets.

Logan chuckled and embraced her. "Do you love me?"  
"I do, my lord. Much like a baby loves its mother." Morgan responded, timidly.

"I must think about what to do with you, but I promise that I will come to a decision soon. Give me a little time?"

"All the time you need." Morgan replied.

"Good. Now, how about some breakfast?" Logan asked.

"Sure. I guess. I don't really get hungry."

"Well, you are eating today."  
"Yes, my lord." She replied, getting dressed.

They got dressed and descended into the kitchen. Cyclops and Rogue were talking to the Professor. Cyclops lifted an eyebrow as they came in. Morgan shied away from Cyclops and the Professor noticed that she held Logan's hand rather tightly.

"Good morning, Logan. Good morning, Princess." The Professor greeted.

"Morning, Professor." Logan replied. He looked at Morgan. She shied away and he left her alone.

He got her a bagel. When he gave it to her, she chewed it with grace and surprised even Logan. She had the regal bearing of royalty, but was treated like a slave. It made them wonder what kind of world she came from.


	4. Prince Arthur

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel. Warning: This story has slight incest and talkings of rape and slavery.

Chapter 4

The next day, Morgan screamed in agony upon getting up. She held her head and Logan was away on a mission and didn't wish to wake her. Beast was the first in Logan's room where she was.

"Morgan? What is it?" Beast asked, concerned.

"He's gone! It hurts so much!" Morgan screamed.

"Who's gone?" Beast asked.

"Master!" She screamed. Then she passed out. It seemed to Beast the pain was too much and her body shut down. He brought her to the infirmary where the Professor and Cyclops were waiting for him.

"She can't handle it yet," The Professor said.

"She can't be away from Logan." Beast said as he began scanning. "It seems without Logan near her, her body begins to feel agonizing pain and it will not stop until Logan returns." Beast looked up. "Her body is destroying itself and apparently will heal upon Logan's return. It may have been a tactic used by the prince in her own realm."

"Brother…" She whispered.

"Apparently, it seems her brother is partially responsible for this stage of her agony. We must do something."

"I'll contact the Avengers." The Professor said, wheeling to Cerebra.

"I'll watch her and contact you with any change." Beast replied.

Cyclops watched the poor girl with some sympathy. It must be hard to be in pain. She was away from Logan, but Jean was his love and it hurt him everyday. She must feel the same for Logan, but it was destroying her like his was destroying him.

"Brother, no…" She began to writhe.

"I need you to hold her down, Scott!" Beast yelled as he got a sedative ready. Scott complied, but she was not easy to hold.

"I need extra hands!" Scott yelled as Nightcrawler walked by from the Danger Room. He ran in and helped hold her down. Beast administered the sedative and after a few seconds, she stopped screaming.

The Professor came back in from talking to the Avengers. "The Avengers will be here momentarily. Logan is upset, so we must give him some space. The animal is dominant when he is away from her it seems. Iron Man noticed it right away."

"Geez, what is she?" Scott asked.

"Her DNA has no known strains of human. It's hard to determine what she is, which is probably why the Avengers are here to take her into custody." Beast said.

"They won't get far, Logan is bent on keeping her here to vatch her." Nightcrawler replied.

"You're right." A voice behind them rasped. It was Logan. He walked in and growled at everyone in the room.

"Logan, she screamed upon waking up. She's in agony." Beast said.

"I know. I'm here now though, so she should start to feel better." Logan responded, protectively holding her.

"Master…" She began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Morgan." Logan breathed.

"Master!" She hugged Logan immediately. "I was so worried. I thought you had abandoned me and that I would be forced to live in agony."

"Don't worry about that now. I could never abandon you. You are too beautiful." Logan saw her blush and chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Master. It was wrong of me to assume such a thing." She looked past all of them and gasped.

"Hello, sister…" A tall black-haired man said. "I've missed you."

"Go away. I have a new master, now. I don't love you." Morgan hugged Logan hard.

"Who are you?" The Professor asked, unaware of what was going on.

"Why, I am Morgan's brother, the Crown Prince Arthur of our home." He looked at Logan. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

The animal stood there. The Professor realized it and yelled. "Everyone get away from Logan, he could hurt you." But Morgan still stayed near to him.  
'Master, don't…please…" She pleaded, though she didn't know who she was speaking to.

"It's a little late for that, Morgan." Arthur sneered. Logan charged and impaled the Prince, just in time for the Avengers to arrive.

Ms. Marvel, Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, and Wasp all arrived in the infirmary to watch what was going on. Morgan screamed and ran to her brother.

"No, brother…Please, live. You have to live." She had tears in her eyes. The Professor noticed that they looked alike, more than most siblings. "Please, my love." She sobbed.

"Sister, my beloved sister…" Arthur said. "No one knows I'm missing. They are going to find my body in the woods and blame our enemies. Then war will be declared and no one will succeed Father to the throne. I came to get you back. I missed you."

"You abandoned me." She said through her tears.

"I know and I was wrong. I want you to know that I loved you above everything else. I know the gods made you for me and I hope that Logan treats you better than I ever did. If I could live through this, I would make you my princess." Arthur answered her.

"Arthur, don't leave me. I would not be able to bear it." Morgan kissed him, a genuine kiss of love.

"Thank you, my love." Arthur said when the kiss ended. Iron Man moved to say something, but everyone else stared him down.

"Will I ever see you again?" Morgan asked.

"Only in the afterlife, my dearest. I doubt my love for you will give me the gods' favor after how I treated you."

"What of my other sisters and brother?" Morgan asked.

"All dead. Your eldest sister to disease, your younger sister to a beating by our youngest brother." Arthur explained.

"My brother?" Moran asked tearfully.

"Killed by me in rage. I loved our younger sister almost as much as I love you." Arthur answered.

"Don't leave me." Morgan cried. "Please."

"I won't." He reached into his belt pouch and took out a small gold pendant. "Here, to remind you of me." He put it around her neck. "I was going to ask you to marry me, bur apparently this plane is different with slaves."

"Logan's just good-natured." Beast interjected.

"I see that." Arthur coughed. The blood was getting to him. He was dying an agonizing death, but he wouldn't let the pain show for Morgan's sake.

"I love you above all else, brother. I hope I see you in the afterlife so we can be together and have it like it should have been."

"I will see you in the afterlife, Morgaine." He called her by her birth name. "I have always loved you…" He took a shuddering breath and died.

"NO!" Morgan sobbed, knowing that her brother would only speak her true name if he really loved her and was going to die. He proved it to her that he loved her and now she was filled with agonizing pain that she had never known: a broken heart.

Logan went to her wordlessly, realizing what he had done and held her. She pushed him away and he let her be. The Avengers weren't about to let her go, so they advanced and surrounded her.

"In the name of the Avengers, Morgan, you are under arrest." Iron Man stated.

"My brother just died. Leave me alone! I need to grieve." Morgan stood up and shielded her brother's body. "What is my crime?"

"We don't know what you are." Beast said. "If you aren't a mutant, we cannot protect you. I've never seen DNA like this."

"Take my blood again." Morgan commanded, like a royal princess.

"As you wish." Beast took more of her blood and studied it. "Sorry, guys. She's a mutant and a very strong one. She has control over her molecular structure."

"Any molecular structure." She corrected.

"Any?" Logan looked surprised.

"Every royal family member has a power. I'm surprised Arthur didn't use his." She answered.

"What's his?"

"Mind-wiping." She answered solemnly.

"We can't let her run around free." Iron Man protested.

"You can and you will. She falls in mutant jurisdiction, even if only for the moment and I promised I would take good care of her." Logan answered.

"Logan, don't…" She pleaded. They all turned to her surprised. "I guess my chains are broken, I'm free. Thank my brother."

Logan hugged her hard and took out a small velvet box he wanted to give her. "Will you, Princess Morgaine, marry me, Logan?"

She was speechless. That was what he wanted. "You realize if I say yes, you become the new Crown Prince?"

"Yes, but I don't care."

'Then I wish to marry you, Prince Logan." She kissed him and waited for her future.


	5. Epilogue

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel

Morgan is mine and Wolverine and the X-Men belong to Marvel. Warning: This story has slight incest and talkings of rape and slavery.

Epilogue

Morgaine's Home Dimension

**Two years later**

Princess Morgaine sat on her father's bed as he shuddered in pain. He was dying and like her brother, she loved him almost as dearly. Logan had grown accustomed to being a prince after he freed Morgaine at their marriage 18 months ago. Occasionally, they would visit Logan's dimension and everyone would greet them.

Logan would go one some of the missions too, but come back to his wife and make her feel special. Morgaine was now five months pregnant with twins. Twins that were made for each other, like her and Arthur were.

"Morgaine, your husband is our new king. I will not live through the night. I promise that I will watch over you. You are the only child of mine that has not died." He coughed some blood, then continued. "You and your husband need to get rid of slavery because it is the only way we can advance as a people."

"Yes, Father." She replied.

"Beloved, you must not see your father like this, you could lose the children." Logan said as he gently lifted her from the bed.

"He is right, Morgaine." Her father stated. "I am happy that you came to visit me on my deathbed like a good daughter." He smiled and Morgaine was lead away with a single tear in her eye.

Her father died that night and the next day, Logan was crowned king. Morgaine watched from her place, as was customary, and wondered how long it would be before her brother would see her again.


End file.
